Jacob's Tent
Jacob's tent is located opposite Ingrid and Anders' tent at the Camp in Humboldt County, California. It is an explorable location in Life is Strange 2. Its interior can only be explored during "The Trimmigrants" checkpoint. Overview The area immediately outside Jacob's tent has an organised appearance. A makeshift shelving unit, constructed from plastic crates and cinder blocks, leans against one of the redwood trees to the left of the tent entrance. This contains a number of books stacked neatly on a couple of its shelves as well as a red plaid blanket that can be seen covering the unit at night. Just in front of the unit, a fold-out chair serves as single seating. The tent itself appears to have gray and green detailing. Its entrance seems to be dome shaped and appears as though it can be zipped open or closed. A dirty white tarp has been draped loosely over the top, rather than being properly secured The interior of the tent contains personal possessions such as his red sleeping bag, his books, a teddy bear, a letter to his sister (Sarah), an old camera, a family portrait, toiletries and toilet rolls, and a bag of clothes. A lantern provides illumination at night. The tent reveals a lot about his personality and mental state. For example, the book lying next to his bed that he is likely to have been reading is "America Vs God". This title correlates to the internal struggle he tells the others he has been facing of late, which he discloses around the campfire during the "Campfire Tales" episode checkpoint. Other things in the tent suggest a sentimental side to Jacob and a general reluctance to let go of his attachment to family, such as hanging on to a very old and patched-up teddy bear, writing a letter to his younger sister, and the family portrait seen on the floor sticking out of an envelope, which suggests he not only sends correspondence back home but also receives it. The old camera speaks of a sentimental appreciation. He appears to like tidiness as he has set up a bookshelf behind his sleeping bag to keep his books in one place. He has also organised his toiletries into a small tub, and he has stacked his toilet rolls into a neat pile. His clothes also seem to be neatly folded into a bag. Notable Items * Books - It is unknown what other books Jacob likes to read, but his current reading appears to be a topical book on America's relation to God. * Family Portrait '''- It is unknown during Episode 3 which of the two women is Jacob's mother in the photograph. Episode 4 reveals that the woman on the far right is Lisbeth Fischer, leader of Jacob's church. * '''Tie - It is unknown why Jacob keeps a tie or why it is resting on top of his bag of clothes as though he sometimes wears it or plans on wearing it. * Teddy Bear - It is unknown if the teddy bear belongs to Jacob or to his sister. * Sister Letter - Jacob can sign his letter to Sarah in different ways, depending on what Sean had advised him earlier in the episode. He always signs his name as "Jake." Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' The following interaction for Jacob's tent is only active during the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint. * Sean can inspect the inside of Jacob's tent during the "Trimmigrants" checkpoint. * * * * * * Trivia * Jacob's teddy bear has a visible patch sewn over its left eye. This may be foreshadowing towards the end of Episode 3, where Sean ends up unconscious with a piece of glass embedded in the same eye. Gallery Lis2-Freecam-jacobtent-outside.png|External view of Jacob's tent. Lis2-Freecam-jacobtent-duffelandtp.png|Looking towards the entrance of the tent. LiS2-JacobTent-Internal-1.png|Looking towards the back of the tent. Lis2-Freecam-jacobtent-inside.png|More illuminated shot of the inside of the tent. LiS2-JacobTent-Internal-2.png|Jacob's books. LiS2-JacobTent-Internal-3.png|Jacob's teddy bear. LiS2-JacobTent-Internal-4.png|Jacob's family photo. LiS2-JacobTent-Internal-5.png|Jacob's old camera. LiS2-JacobTent-Internal-6.png|Jacob's tie. The letter that Jacob was writing to his sister at the start of the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint has four ending variants. LiS2-E3-SisterLetter_Alexander.png LiS2-E3-SisterLetter_Heart.png LiS2-E3-SisterLetter_Soon.png LiS2-E3-SisterLetter_Thinking.png Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Locations Category:Locations in California Category:Season 2